List of weapons and items in Deathmatch Classic
logo.]] Deathmatch Classic contains a variety of weapons and items, all coming from Quake and Quake 2. Weapons Crowbar The Crowbar is one of the weapons the player spawns with. It uses no ammo, but has poor range and damage. It is only used as a last resort weapon for players that have no ammo for any of their weapons. Gallery File:Crowbar dmc.png|Viewmodel. Shotgun The Shotgun is one of the weapons the player spawns with. It uses one shell every time the fire key is pressed. Compared to other video game shotguns, its pellets have a tight spread, but they decrease in the amount of damage they do at the longer they go. Because of its low damage, the Shotgun is best used to finish off a wounded enemy. Gallery File:Sg w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Sg v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Shellbox1.jpg|A box of shells. It holds 20 rounds. Super Shotgun The Super Shotgun is a double-barreled shotgun. It uses two shells per shot and has a longer pause between shots compared to the Shotgun. The Super Shotgun fires double the amount of pellets the Shotgun does, but it has a larger spread. Like the Shotgun, its pellets also do less damage the longer they travel. This makes the Super Shotgun best at close quarters. Gallery File:Ssg w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Ssg v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Shellbox2.jpg|A large box of shells. It holds 40 rounds. Nailgun The Nailgun is a double-barreled automatic weapon that fires nails over long distances with pinpoint accuracy. It uses one nail per shot. Because of its pinpoint accuracy, the Nailgun is a good long-range weapon. However, one should remember that it fires two nails that converge near, but not right in the center of the screen, so there is a chance of a nail from one side of the gun missing the enemy. Gallery File:Ng w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Ng v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Nailbox1.jpg|A box of nails. It holds 25 rounds. Super Nailgun The Super Nailgun is a quad-barreled weapon that fires nails at a very fast rate. It uses two nails per shot. The Super Nailgun is essentially a powered up version of the Nailgun. Its only difference is that its nails fire directly from the center of the screen. This makes the Super Nailgun better for precision shots, but one should remember to compensate aiming for enemy movement when firing. Gallery File:Sng w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Sng v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Nailbox2.jpg|A large box of nails. It holds 50 rounds. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is a weapon that fires grenades. It uses one shell every time the fire key is pressed. Grenades that hit a target will automatically explode, but if it misses an enemy, it will explode three seconds after being fired. The Grenade Launcher is best used to prevent an enemy from pursuing. When being pursued, the grenade launcher should be fired at the pursuer. Gallery File:Gl w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Gl v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Dmcgrenade.jpg|The grenade fired by the Grenade Launcher. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is a weapon that fires one rocket every time the fire key is pressed. The Rocket Launcher is one of the most used weapons in Deathmatch Classic. It is a very powerful weapon; both a direct impact and a rocket splash damage does a very large amount of damage. The Rocket Launcher can also be used to easily reach other sides of the map. Because of it usefulness, the Rocket Launcher is the most sought-after weapon in the game. Gallery File:Rl w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Rl v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Rocketammo1.jpg|A canister of rocket ammo. It holds 5 rockets. File:Rocketammo2.jpg|A large box of rocket ammo. It hold 10 rockets. Lightning Gun The Lightning Gun fires a stream of lightning from its center. It uses one cell every second the fire key is held down. If the gun is fired in water, it will use all of its ammo at once and inflict 18 damage on everybody in the water, even the player, for every cell the player has. The Lightning Gun can quickly inflict a large amount of damage if it is held on an enemy for a few seconds. However, because of how fast paced DMC is, it is advised to have the ability to predict enemy movement when wishing to effectively utilize the Lightning Gun. Gallery File:Lg w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Lg v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Battery dmc.png|A Battery. It holds 6 cells. File:Battery2 dmc.jpg|An unused model for a large Battery. A large Battery holds 12 cells, but the large Battery in-game uses the regular Battery model. Grappling Hook The Grappling Hook appears only in the leaked unreleased official modification ThreeWave CTF. It allows players to get quickly to their destinations, or areas difficult to reach. Unlike the other Deathmatch Classic weapons, whose models reuse their Quake counterparts, the Grappling Hook models are based on that of Quake 2. Gallery File:Grappling hook v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Grappling hook.jpg|Hook model. Items Armor There are three types of armor; Green, Yellow and Red. Green Armor Green Armor gives the player 100 armor points and absorbs 30% of an attack. It is the most common armor found in Deathmatch Classic. Gallery File:Greenarmor.jpg|Green Armor. Yellow Armor Yellow Armor gives the player 150 armor points and absorbs 60% of an attack. Gallery File:Yellowarmor.jpg|Yellow Armor. Red Armor Red Armor gives the player 200 armor points and absorbs 80% of an attack. It is the rarest armor in the game. Gallery File:Redarmor.jpg|Red Armor. Megahealth Megahealth gives the player 100 health points no matter how many they have. However, the health gained from a Megahealth will slowly drain over time until the player has 100 health. Gallery File:Megahealth.jpg|Megahealth. Quad Damage The Quad Damage is a powerup that quadruples the amount of damage a weapon does for 30 seconds. When active, the player has a light blue glow around them. The Quad Damage can be stacked, making the player even more powerful. Gallery File:Quaddamage.jpg|Quad Damage, using the Lambda logo. File:Quaddamageplayer.jpg|The player while using Quad Damage. Ring of Shadows The Ring of Shadows is an item that makes the player almost invisible for 30 seconds. The player can only be seen up close, making the Ring of Shadows great for long range ambushes. Gallery File:Ring.jpg|The Ring of Shadows, using the Lambda logo. File:Ringplayer.jpg|Player while using the Ring of Shadows. Protection Protection is an item that makes the player completely invulnerable to enemy attacks for 30 seconds. Players that have Protection will have a light red glow around them. Even though the player is invulnerable, their armor will still decrease when hit. Trivia The developer console refers to Protection as the Pentagram of Protection, while the model is not pentagram. Gallery File:Pentagram.jpg|Protection, using the Lambda logo. File:Pentagramplayer.jpg|The player while using Protection. Biosuit The Biosuit is an item that makes the player invulnerable to dangerous liquids, such as acid, for 30 seconds. The Biosuit does not appear in the maps included with DMC, but can be placed in custom levels. It uses Half-Life's HEV Suit model. Backpack The Backpack is an item dropped by the player as soon as they are killed. It contains all of the ammo the player had and the weapon the player was using at the time of death. Gallery File:backpack.jpg|Backpack. Runes Runes appear only in the official unreleased modification ThreeWave CTF and grant different abilities to their wearers or improve their characteristics. Only one rune can be used at a time. A rune can be dropped at any time. The rune of Haste increases the maximum speed of its wearer. The rune of Regeneration adds 5 health points; if the player has red armor, it adds armor points every second and increases the maximum health to 150. Gallery File:Rune haste.png|The Rune of Haste. File:Rune regen.png|The Rune of Regeneration. File:Rune resist.png|The Rune of Resistance. File:Rune strength.png|The Rune of Strength. Trivia *The Quad Damage, Invisibility and Invulnerability sounds and glows are from the Team Fortress Classic versions of those powerups. *The Backpack is a brown version of Team Fortress Classic's Backpack, minus the old Team Fortress logo on it. *The rocket and shotgun shell ammo models are reskinned versions of the HECU RPG ammo and HECU SPAS-12 ammo, respectively. *The Grenade Launcher's grenades is a reskinned version of the MP5's grenade. *The grenade's "bounce" sound is taken straight from its Quake version. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment